


Pedro Ximénez

by KingSmoft



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, McReyes Week, No Touching Allowed, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Valentine's Day, canonverse, gabe almost has a boss kink, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSmoft/pseuds/KingSmoft
Summary: Gabe and Jesse finally get to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together and Jesse has it all planned out.





	Pedro Ximénez

A light knock reverberated through Gabe's room. He looked up from the mission reports scattered across his desk, reading glasses slipping down his nose. Pushing them back up, Gabe scooted the chair back and went to open the door. Anything could be more interesting than this, even Morrison coming to complain at him about his statue. The door slid open with a soft _swish_ to a grinning Jesse holding a large pink box and a bottle of sweet wine.

“Nice glasses. Do I need to start calling you Professor Sexy?” Jesse sauntered into the room, placing a quick peck onto Gabe's cheek just over his scar. Gabe removed the glasses.

“Maybe on my birthday.” He responded, letting the door slide closed with a soft click. He made sure to check the lock, not wanting anyone—Morrison—to barge in tonight.

“I'll keep it in mind.” Jesse said, glancing at Gabe. He had barely placed the box and wine on the desk when Gabe swept him up into his arms, hands at his hips, and placed a rough kiss on his lips. Jesse wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Gabe pulled his hips in, hands roaming toward Jesse's ass and gripping it.

“Damn, I did a good job designing this outfit.” Gabe said against Jesse's lips.

Jesse grinned but pulled away from Gabe. He shook his finger at Gabe. “Ah-ah. We finally get to have our first Valentine's together, I'm not letting you go so fast.”

“And who's fault is that?” Gabe grumbled, crossing his arms. He shifted his weight to one leg, watching as Jesse picked up the bright box that looked like it came straight from Victoria's Secret.

“Yours, if I recall.” Jesse gave him another grin, this one teasing. Gabe started toward him, planning to show him just who's fault it really was—by going straight for his weak spot on his neck—when Jesse pointed at him. “Don't make me tie you down.”

Gabe froze. T-Tie him down? With one foot stuck forward, Gabe saw Jesse remove a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from the box. If his dick wasn't already getting hard, that definitely did it.

“Or should I say cuff you?” Jesse turned to Gabe. He walked slowly toward him and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Jesse crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Pulling his arms up, Jesse cuffed Gabe's hands around the metal poles that made up the bed's headboard. “Too tight?”

Gabe shook his head. Jesse bent down and kissed him once more. When he moved away, Gabe trailed after him, desperate to keep tasting those lips. “Jesse...”

“Gotta get ready, darlin'. I prepared something special.” Jesse pulled a bundle of more bright pink _something_ out of the box. He started toward the bathroom but stopped, looking back toward Gabe. The older man lay on the bed, the desk lamp casting a golden glow across his skin and clothes. He was an angel that had fallen just for him and now he had him at the mercy of his fingertips. “I should make you watch me put these on.”

Gabe gripped the poles, attempting to pull himself up just enough to see what Jesse was talking about. He rested the back of his neck on his hands. Was that lingerie?!

Jesse sat the lacy lingerie on the desk. He pulled out one more item from the box before pushing it aside. It was a pair of heels to match the lingerie. A heat rose up from Gabe's core at just the thought of Jesse in heels and lingerie. It finally clicked in his mind what Jesse had said moments ago. He planned to make Gabe watch him not only put the lingerie on but take his other clothes off. This asshole planned to torture him.

Jesse began his light strip tease by removing his cowboy hat and trading Gabe's beanie out for it on his head. The dark locks that Gabe refused to shave tumbled out from underneath the hat, one piece falling just into his eyes. They were usually hidden under the beanie, only to be let out when off duty.

Jesse slowly popped open the buttons of his shirt, revealing his chest a little at a time. He allowed it to slide off his shoulders, falling to the floor. Sitting on the bed, back to Gabe, he reached down to tug his boots off, unsure of why he even wore them. Gabe watched as the muscles along his back and shoulders rippled as he completed the simple action, aching to sidle up behind him to touch and kiss and bite his tanned skin. The feeling only intensified when Jesse stood up and turned back to him, reaching for the buttons on his pants. As he watched Jesse unbutton his pants, he noticed a lack of underwear beneath, and when he unzipped them, the deep V in his hips ran straight into his nude pelvis. Gabe could just see the top outline of Jesse's dick behind the opening in his jeans. Gabe licked his lips and swallowed heavily when Jesse pushed his pants down and kicked them away.

Anticipation hung over Gabe like a cloud as Jesse reached for the lingerie. He pulled it on just as slowly, making sure each piece was in place. The spy would never tell Gabe, but he had practiced putting the thin clothing on multiple times in the dead of night in his own room. He had wanted to make sure it was perfect. Now he expertly pulled the thong and thigh high fishnets on, this time sitting on the chair _facing_ Gabe. Before he stood, Jesse grabbed the heels still waiting patiently—unlike Gabe, who was practically squirming by now—on the desk. Jesse had practiced in these as well. Thankfully he had _some_ practice from his boots. Some might have teased him, but they made his legs look _great_. Once on, Jesse stood and tested them out, turning and posing until he was satisfied and Gabe was drooling.

Jesse walked over to Gabe and leaned over him, placing a hand on his chest. He teased him, lips grazing just over his as he went toward his ear to whisper, “Almost done, darlin'.”

He pulled away quick enough to where Gabe couldn't even think of attempting to catch him with a kiss and returned to the desk. He pulled a garter belt onto his waist, snapping the straps to the stockings with ease. Gabe couldn't decide what was sexier, Jesse posing proudly in his lingerie or the idea of ripping it all off him while he screamed to the heavens.

When Jesse had been at the store, he had spent an ungodly amount of time deciding over the bra. Ending up buying it, Jesse had then sat in his room for an even longer ungodly amount of time deciding if he should wear it. It was thin, and had no padding, but he wasn't sure if it'd look any amount of good on him. Sure he could pull off the rest of the outfit, his legs were one thing, but he didn't have a chest like Jack, Gabe, or even Angela.

Ah, fuck it. Jesse clasped the hook, spun it around, and pulled the straps up over his shoulders, a trick he had seen many people accomplish (not that it was _that much_ of a trick). He would rock the entire outfit or die trying. And there was nothing to actually die from in this room.

“I've never seen a lingerie set look so damn good.” Gabe said from the bed, straining at the cuffs.

“Yeah?” Jesse walked back over to him and straddled him once more. “Need a close up look?”

“Kinda just want you to sit on my face already.”

Jesse just chuckled. He reached over to the desk, picking up the bottle of wine. “But we haven't had any wine yet, pumpkin.”

“Who gives a shit about wine?”

“Uh, only people who are _trying_ to have a romantic holiday with their kill-joy boyfriends.” Jesse mocked a pained expression, scoffing at Gabe's words.

“More like 'only people who are trying to torture and kill their boyfriends because they won't let them fuck them already.'”

Jesse shook his finger at Gabe and tutted at him. Just for that, he ground his hips into Gabe's, supporting himself with one hand on Gabe's chest. The tied up man let out a surprised moan, his hips rolling up to meet Jesse's.

“Oh, fuck.” Gabe had only been wearing sweats, the friction easy with his already hard dick. He had abandoned his jeans soon after Morrison had said “dismissed” hours ago at the end of their meeting. Jesse had even griped at him for wearing them to dinner (even if dinner had ended up with them setting up a picnic on the cliff side of the base). 

A sly grin spread across Jesse's face. His tongue popped out between his lips to lick across them. It wasn't often that Jesse got to be the one in control. He could understand why Gabe enjoyed pinning him to the mats during practice so much. The laced up cowboy tossed the wine bottle back onto the desk, the words 'Pedro Himénez' rolling out of view. Why he had splurged on wine, Jesse had no idea. They'd probably just end up giving it to Angela later as a way to thank her for putting up with their bullshit. 

For now, Jesse rolled his hips against Gabe, leaning down to bite at his neck. He made his way up, nipping at the underside of his jaw, tugging on his ear, and eliciting tiny moans along the way. Gabe lavished at the way Jesse's lips were already blush red. They matched his outfit beautifully.

Jesse loved the way Gabe's shirt peeled off of him, the material soft yet stretchy. When on, it left no detail of muscle to the imagination. He pushed it up, revealing little by little the scars of their work. With each new scar, Jesse left soft butterfly kisses. His nose brushed over a familiar, circle shaped scar in his side. He brushed a hand over it, and paused. It was where he had shot him when they first met all those years ago. Back then, he was an idiot who hated the guts of the guy that killed his gang. Now he worshiped the body of the man who saved him.

“Jesse,” Gabe called out softly, recognizing just as easily where he had stopped. As if to answer him, Jesse pushed his shirt up further, exposing his nipples. He took one into his mouth, cutting off whatever Gabe had intended to say with a gasp. Jesse flicked the other dark nipple with a finger, playing with his sensitivity. He grazed his teeth over it then licked down his torso. When he reached his pants, Jesse pressed down on Gabe's hips.

“You stay still.” Jesse commanded. A grunt came from above him. He looked up to see Gabe gazing down at him. Jesse's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Gabe's golden eyes dilated and needy. 

Tearing himself away, Jesse went back to his mission. Having avoided touching him with his hand so far, Jesse palmed Gabe through his sweats. Pre-cum began soaking through the fabrics, enticing Jesse to pull the band of his sweats and boxer briefs down. Gabe's dick sprang up, and Jesse wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. He was met with a quick lift of Gabe's hips. That was a major no-no. The cowboy looked up with fierce eyes and pushed Gabe's hips down.

“I thought I said 'no moving,'” Jesse growled. Gabe raised an eyebrow but listened. Met with an unflinching stare, Gabe watched as Jesse went down on him again without breaking eye contact. The gasp that escaped him melted into a full-body moan. Jesse's tongue swirled around his dick. He licked up then down, sucking his balls into his mouth as he passed by them. Jesse took them into one hand as he spread Gabe's legs further with the other. The cowboy pressed his face into the crook of Gabe's thigh and hip, grabbing his thigh with his free hand.

“I love these,” Jesse sighed then bit at them, marking Gabe's thighs for himself. Kissed back along them to Gabe's dick. He pressed his tongue into the tip, causing Gabe to strain against his cuffs. After taking one more glance up at Gabe with hooded eyes, Jesse took him into his mouth as far as he could handle. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Gabe fell back to the bed, his hands still gripping the poles of his head board.

Jesse held Gabe's hips down, his fingers digging into them, as he bobbed his head up and down. He moved his hand to hold the base of Gabe's dick, rubbing it as he sucked him off. When Gabe's breath hitched, Jesse popped off with a loud _smack_.

“Fuck...” Gabe groaned, his hips still trying to find contact.

Jesse hummed. “Cain't have you going off like Old Faithful just yet, honeybee.”

“...you.” Gabe added on to his previous statement.

“That's the goal.” Jesse winked and laughed when Gabe groaned louder. He rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs, squeezing them in light circles. Leaning forward, Jesse slowly rubbed up against him, his satin covered dick gliding across Gabe's. He continued this, once against straddling his hips. “You know, I'm gonna have to prep myself. You seem a bit... tied up.”

Gabe looked up to his hands. “Technically I'm cuffed.”

Jesse pushed his hips forcefully into Gabe's. It instantly worked against him when Gabe pushed up at the same time.

“I know your tricks, _darlin'_.” Gabe grinned up at his shocked lover. Jesse quickly recovered and jumped up off of him. He opened the box once more and pulled out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube, wiggling them at Gabe. “Now that's what I'm talkin' about.”

Jesse rolled a condom onto Gabe's dick, not wanting to have to deal with it later. Once he was done, Jesse kicked off his heels and climbed back onto Gabe, facing backwards, ass toward his face. He pulled the thong down over his ass, leaving it to stretch between his legs, giving him just enough room to apply generous amounts of lube to his fingers and ass. Even before he bent over to reach himself, Gabe was allowed a front row view to Jesse fondling himself, stretching his hole to prep for his dick. Jesse started with one finger, massaging the outside then inserting it slowly. He worked his way up to two fingers then three, moans slipping out of him as his dick bounced pre-cum onto Gabe's abdomen. Jesse's head was between Gabe's legs, his upper body keeping him pinned down.

Jesse gave himself a couple more pumps lined with short, breathy moans before pulling his fingers out. He carefully pulled the thong back up and turned around. Gabe's mouth went dry when Jesse looked at him, the brown of his eyes like molten lava pouring out of the side of a volcano. He jerked his head, signaling to Jesse to come closer. Gabe needed his mouth on his, to bite those lips and make the blood rush to them. Jesse obliged, his hand on Gabe's dick, coating it in extra lube, not that he hadn't become Niagara Falls while watching Jesse.

The cowboy sat back, poised above his loving yet impatient boyfriend, and angled his dick while pulling the thong to the side. Jesse slowly lowered himself, both of the men gasping as Gabe slid into him. Their heads fell back, each overcome by the feelings of being filled up completely and being engulfed completely.

“I...” Gabe hissed, trying not to move until Jesse was ready. His body was on fire, flames licking at his muscles, wanting, needing him to move. The highest pitched noise squeezed itself out of Gabe when Jesse rolled his own hips forward. “ _Dios mio,_ I need to touch you...”

“You are,” Jesse replied, a smirk managing to play on his lips for half a second, his mouth dropping as Gabe snapped his hips up.

It wasn't long before Jesse grew accustomed to Gabe's girth. He leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on Gabe's legs making his dick stand high in the air. The older man strained against the cheap cuffs. Finally, with a _snap!_ the chain of the cuffs broke, pieces flying in every direction, freeing the super soldier's hands.

Jesse sat back up. He let out an incredulous laugh. “Um—?!”

Gabe looked back and forth between his hands then grinned up at Jesse. He tossed the cowboy hat aside that had fallen to the side of his head, grabbed the actual cowboy by the waist, and flipped them over. Jesse pulled Gabe's shirt over his head and crashed their lips together. Gabe threw Jesse's legs over his shoulders, pushing them up toward his own head. It was good thing they constantly stretched as a warmup, they had both become insanely limber as a result.

Gabe wasted no time in pounding into Jesse. Whatever making out they had been doing had since turned into Jesse breathing high pitched noises into Gabe's mouth with his hands tangled in Gabe's hair.

“Wait...” Gabe hissed. He slowed and pulled out of Jesse who looked at him confused through a cloud of lust. Gabe groped at Jesse's ass as he bumped his forehead against the other man's and whispered to him, “Roll over.”

Jesse listened and flipped over. Gabe pulled his ass up against him, rubbing his dick on the outside of his hole. He ran his hands along Jesse's sides, his fingers bumping along the edges of the lingerie, and up to his arms. Gabe guided the younger man's hands to the poles, gently wrapping his fingers around the same ones he had gripped.

“Mi Gabito,” Jesse called out, his voice hoarse and soft. “I need you.”

Gabe caught the hand that came back toward his face. He brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the fingers and pressing his cheek into it. Replacing Jesse's hand on the bars, Gabe dragged his hands back down Jesse's back.

“We don't need these anymore.” Gabe unsnapped the garter straps at Jesse's thighs and let them hang loose as he pulled the thong off of Jesse. He pulled the bra off as well, wanting full access to his lover's chest despite how pretty the entire ensemble looked. Gabe decided to leave the garter belt and stockings. Finally set, he steadied Jesse with one hand and guided his dick with the other, once again pressing slowly into him.

Gabe started at a slower pace, working up to a faster speed, pulling his dick almost all the way out of Jesse before slamming back in. He held onto the garter belt at Jesse's waist when he picked up more speed. Holding onto the belt had opened up Pandora's Box deep within Jesse. The unclipped garters bounced in time with Gabe's thrusts as he brushed against Jesse's prostate time after time. Jesse shouted and threw his head back, his body coming up from the bed. Gabe used a hand to press against the small of Jesse's back. He wondered if he could make him cum without touching him...

...Gabe decided it would be a nice payback for cuffing him to head board and making him watch as he not only sucked him off but fucked himself.

The Blackwatch commander grinned. He waited until Jesse went to touch himself to grab his hand, bend down to his ear, and whispered. “Don't you dare touch yourself.”

Goosebumps instantly jumped to the surface of Jesse's skin. He shivered and knew that Gabe had felt it. Somehow he felt like a new recruit again, face shoved into the ground with a padded knee pressed into his shoulders and holy fuck if he wasn't insanely turned on by it.

“You got it, Jefe.” Jesse gasped out.

Gabe let go of his hands. He pulled Jesse up and held him by the garter belt. Jesse reached behind his head to hold on to Gabe's neck. He spread his legs out as far as he could in the position. They both hoped the belt would hold better than the cuffs had.

From this position, Gabe was able to hit Jesse in all the right spots. He had eventually grabbed the inside of Jesse's thigh and his chest, attempting to find more leverage as his breathing grew quicker. His fingertips grazed over Jesse's erect nipples, hoping for added overstimulation. Jesse was beginning to lose himself. Gabe hadn't touched him once and yet he knew it would all be over soon. His dick twitched as it bounced free in the air.

“Fuck, Gabe, please touch me.” Jesse gasped between thrusts.

“Can't argue with that.” Gabe let Jesse fall forward. He leaned over him, enough to reach his dick. Stroking it in time to his thrusts, Gabe tried to hold out as long as he could in order to climax together. Thankfully, it had only taken a few strokes before Jesse was shouting fuck into the pillow and thrusting into his erratically. Gabe let himself go, spewing a Spanish curse along with Jesse.

Jesse dropped his head onto his arms, chest heaving. Gabe gave him an extra stroke, making his hips jut forward in extreme overstimulation as he pulled out of him.

“Gabitoooo,” Jesse whined. Gabe laughed and pulled him up into a sitting position between his legs. Jesse's eyes went wide as he watched Gabe lick the cum off his fingers. He pointed down to his own dick.

“Mind helping an old man out?” Gabe leaned back on his hands.

“There ain't an old man alive who even _thinks_ he could fuck like you. You broke my goddamn cuffs!” Jesse said. He pulled the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the nearby trash can.

“I can't help it if they were cheap.”

“This is why we cain't have anything nice.” Jesse crawled back into Gabe's lap, cuddling up into him.

Gabe popped the band of his thigh highs. When Jesse punched him in the arm, Gabe laughed but gently massaged the reddening area. “You should wear these more often. Maybe even under your uniform.”

“I have enough shit to put on without putting this shit under my uniform.”

“Under a suit?”

Jesse thought a moment. “Now that I reckon I can do.”

Gabe hummed. “Maybe you should do that for my birthday instead.”

“What? You want a highly inappropriate secretary for your birthday instead? I guess I could still call you Professor Sexy.”

Gabe began reaching for Jesse again. The younger Blackwatch agent dropped his head back onto his shoulder. “I think I'd rather just focus on Round 2, for now.”

“That I can agree with.”

The two men laughed as Jesse turned around to push Gabe back down onto the bed. Their noses bumped, causing them to laugh more. Jesse's foot bumped the desk, causing the abandoned wine bottle to drop onto the carpeted floor.

“Oops,” Jesse said. He reached down to pick it up. He smiled at Gabe. “We forgot about someone.”

Gabe studied the bottle then shrugged. “Pedro looks like a fun guy.”

With that, Jesse hopped up from the bed once more, this time with less grace and allure. He was finally enjoying himself on a sappy couple's holiday. 

Hopefully, it would never end.


End file.
